fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trials x800 Trial 2: Aiden and Umi
Aiden was elated to see that he had made it on to the next trial but was also kind of hurt that he had to vote on of his comrades out. He was to make a new team for the next trial, and he decided to choose someone he could trust completely and the skills of the other. That is why he teamed up with Umi the other Potential S-Class Mage in Koma Inu. He knew that her magic could create and that his magic could destroy so they were a good pair in almost any challenge that would come their way. Her moral compass was pointing the right way as well. Vosca City was now the next opponent to the team and hopefully there wouldn't be anymore vicious trees like in the Savage Forest. He waited at the entrance to the city for his partner while eating a pre baked potato from his pack. The occasional cloud provided shade to Aiden. He pondered if he had ever been to Vosca City if on purpose, on accident or just passing through. He couldn't recall if he had so it would be a whole new experience for him. Outside of the city he could see merchants, pulling carts into the city gates with products loaded on top. It seemed as if the city was doing well if the markets were filled with these, maybe even a densely populated city. Hopefully the guild got permission to run trials through this. He could hear the voices of the citizens from outside the city walls and smiled just thinking of how lively a city could be. He thought it would be better not to call Fidelma at the moment in order to not attract attention. And so he waited. Umi was walking around the entrance to the city looking for Aiden and found him quickly and started to approach him. She was still a bit disappointed to vote one of her teammates to be kicked out of the trial but she had no choice and had to move. Other than to voting, Umi was quite excited for this part of the trial and was glad to work with Aiden. She new that not only that he can use his magic to its full potential but has a great ability to understand a situation and think of a solution within a small amount of time, also he has a good heart. Finally, Umi got to the entrance where Aiden was waiting and noticed him eating a potato and watching people go in and out of the city. Umi took a look at the people too and watched all the goods come and go feeling a bit more excited to start this trial and see what else is happening in this city. "I'd love to come here some point after the trial, to get a good view of the city to see exactly what it is like," Umi claimed as she stood next Aiden, "hopefully we can get a good look as we go through this trial," Umi claimed as they now waited for the trial to began. Aiden gave Umi a quick hug to welcome her, "Yeah lets just hope it isn't just a summoning from Samarra." He joked. "Well, lets get this things started, I'm pumped." Aiden and Umi walked together into the gates of the city and were immediately met by the masses of the city. There wasn't any security to check them in so this city could not be the safest. As he looked forward he could see that the entrance to the city lead them right on main street. Vendors lined the street yelling out prices to citizens passing by, kids running through people either pickpocketing or begging for money, and many different arguments were held publicly, heralds cursing to the heavens about who knows what. Aiden looked around at the crowds and it gave the impression of a displeased community. Everyone seemed kind of angry here. "Lets stay close and not get separated, we're looking for the judges right? We should ask around in order to make it go quicker." Umi gladly returned the hug before walking into the city. "It would be kind of funny though, thinking about coming back to sightseeing and then it not being here," Umi claimed as she smiled but then lost it when she noticed the peculiarity of the city. "Yeah, let's stay together," Umi claimed as she noticed a group of men staring at her, giving her the chills. "Maybe we should ask the woman over there, by the small fruit stand over there with the small basket," Umi suggested as she noticed a middle age woman looking over some fruit from a vendor just a couple feet away. Umi linked arms with Aiden and began to walk towards the woman. "Excuse me miss? Can we ask you a quick question?" Umi asked politely with a small smile. "Why of course sweetie! Oh my aren't you just the sweetest girl. You make a fine couple together." She said while eyeing the two especially the large bag that was on Aiden's back. Aiden was shocked and immediately blushed, "Oh no no no ma'am, we aren't, "together", we're just working together." He mustered up frantically. He also took a step back in response to her getting closer and closer to them. In order to get away from the woman Aiden quickly asked, "We just wanted to ask if you had seen any girl around here that may have looked, I don't know, too happy to be from around here? She has light red hair, golden eyes and may have had ice coming out of her." Aiden glanced down at the woman's waist when a glimmer hit his eye. Behind her was a not so concealed dagger that was prepped for striking. He was slightly impressed that this woman would want to take on the two mages. "I may have, or I may not have a lot of people come through these markets." The woman said with a devilish look in her eye. Aiden just rolled his as the cliche line meant that the woman wanted to be paid for her intel. He gave in as it was better than physical conflict. As he put two high value coins in her hand her eyes lit up and then made contact with Aiden's eyes. "Yeah, I saw one go down that alley not to long ago." "Thank you for your cooperation." Aiden said. He tightened his bag around his chest dramatically in order to show the woman it was secure. Umi was slightly flustered after the whole in-counter with they woman at the vendor, "Wow things must be really bad if she was thinking about trying to attack us... You don't think she gave us fake intell, right?" she questioned as they left the woman behind and headed towards the alley she claimed Dakota went into. Umi pulled her old backpack in front of her to be sure nothing was gone, luckily, nothing was taken and she put it back on and an eye for suspicious people, but that was hard because everyone seemed suspicious. They arrived at the alley but before they walked in, Umi made a quick remark, "We should be cautious going in there, for all we know she could have lead us into a trap to get jumped," she gave a suspicious look to the dark, dirty, and musky looking alley. "Even though I know we are more than capable to handle whoever it may be, I'd rather not take any chances," Umi added in as they slowly began to walk into the alley. "I agree with that." Aiden said, the two continued down the dark murky alley. It seemed as if the woman vendor was lying. The two decided to head back but as soon as they turned around a familiar face and voice was in front of them. Dakota scrunched up her nose in distaste when the two overlooked her, missing her small stature quite easily. As they began walking away, she almost walked up to them and socked them both in the jaw, and was only able to hold it together because they were her guildmates and they already had enough to worry about in the sketchy city without their proctor being one of the problems. However, she wasn't about to just let them off the hook. "Hey, ya asshats! Took ya long enough to see me! What, do you think you have time to be dawdling?" She yells, placing her hands on her hips. Her lips pulled up into a cunning smile, baring her pearly white teeth. "I expected better considering your lover is a mere inch taller than I am and your sister is almost as vertically challenged as I am!" She continues, addressing each of them with a fiery glare. She took a moment to allow herself to simmer down, then her gaze took on a more serious tone. "Well, you're not here to be judged on your eyesight and recognition skills, you're here to find out if you're worthy of the title of S-Class. So, onto my portion of the trial. In the next few minutes, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you need to answer them honestly. Should you lie, it will be found at later. Maybe not until years down the road, but it will be discovered eventually. And, as you two know, the lion dogs don't take kindly to liars. So, with that incentive in mind, let's begin. Oh, and answer independently, please." She pauses a moment, gathering her thoughts before beginning again. "The first one is situational. You are taking a stroll through Onibus Town when you spot someone robbing a bank. As they leave the scene of the crime, they approach a donation center and begin to hand over all the money they have just taken. You know they've committed a crime, but if you go to the authorities, the money will be promptly returned to the bank. What do you do in this situation?" Aiden had to think about this one but was able to come to an answer, "I would have to stop the thief who stole the money and then return it all to the bank. That money is someone else's. Yes I would feel bad about the fact the man apparently had good intentions but he broke the law and stole from someone else. If this wasn't a hypothetical I would promote that donation center as long as it has positive intent and probably donate out of pocket to it. That is my answer." Aiden then waited for the next question. Umi thought for a few moments and came to an answer, "Although the thief had very good intentions but what he did was wrong. There are different ways to raise money for donations. Maybe, if this actually did happen I would try to make his punishment not too harsh because they tried doing a good deed but they just followed the wrong path and I would help make a fundraiser to help donate to the place, it must mean a lot to that one person if they were so willingly to rob a bank for it. This is my solution for this situation." Umi waited for the next question. After Dakota receives their answers, she moves onto the next one. "You are requested to undertake a mission of some type by a trustworthy acquaintance of yours. It seems they do not entrust this task to anyone but you, which is why they haven't posted it on any job board. As they explain it, you discover that the task is not simple, but, it is in your range of abilities. As you begin the mission, it seems they have left out a crucial part of its explanation; the task at hand goes against your moral code to the extreme. You've already begun and accepted a portion of the reward you would receive after completing the mission, but fulfilling this mission would mean that you would have to ignore your heart's truest feelings. Do you continue on, or do you explain to your acquaintance that you cannot complete the mission set before you?" "My moral code is parallel to the guild's and if it is against that moral code then I would have to decline the mission. Of course I would return the money as I did not fulfill it but the acquaintance if he was truly trustworthy would have filled me in on the extreme part." Aiden answered Umi didn't hesitate and answered immediately, "My moral code is everything against my parents beliefs and morals, if I did something the opposite of my morals than I am no better than my parents. Of course, I would return the money I was given and question whether or not they are truly trustworthy if they ask me to do something of that sort." She waits until they have given their answer again before continuing on. "This is the final question. Please recite our guild's motto and explain to me what it means to you. Be as detailed or as blunt as you please." "Our guild's motto is, be strong, but not rude. Be kind, but not weak. Be bold, but not bully. Be humble, but not timid. Be proud, but not arrogant. Let us show that everyone is welcome at our guild, but that our enemies must stay wary." Aiden said in a calming tone as he smiled. "That is the perfect member of Koma Inu is and what everyone in the guild hopefully strives to be. Of course no one is perfect so it is not only the motto but a phrase to be idolized and respected." "The motto to our guild is to be strong, but not rude. Be kind, but not weak. Be bold, but not bully. Be humble, but not timid. Be proud, but not arrogant. Let us show that everyone is welcome at our guild, but that our enemies must stay wary," Umi proudly claimed with a smile to prove it. "To me, this is who a perfect person would be and we can all strive to be like that but no one can be perfect we all make mistakes. Even though most of us came to this guild with a different story but this motto is one of the things we can share and strive to be. The other thing we share is to be called members of Koma Inu and we all respect each other, the guild, and this motto," Umi explained the best she could, she felt so many thoughts about this that she jumbled up most of it into a few sentences. Dakota marks their answers down through her signature molding magic, the icy lettering shaped into swooping scripture. After everything had been documented, she gives them a nod. "Congrats on passing my trial. Try and keep a better look out for others. You never know what shadows our tall friend could be lurking in, or what massive beast our knightly shortie is hiding behind," She tells them. "Good luck and happy hunting!" Umi thanked Dakota before she turned and left them alone. "Okay now we have to go find Tojima. I highly doubt he would be in the center of town where everyone is, he would be in a secluded part of the city, right?" Umi deducted as they walked out of the alley back into the chaotic mass of people. "But I still can't believe we walked right passed Dakota walking into the alley," Umi chuckled in embarrassment and amusement. "Haha yeah sorry about that Dakota, and thank you." Aiden then turned and the two started to head back into town. "I do agree with you that he would be more in a secluded place. I don't think it will be that hard to find Tojima in all of this. "And I don't think I have enough money in my wallet to keep asking people for directions. Are you able to Ice-Make any birds to search the areas and relay the messages to us. If not I can call Fidelma as she knows Tojima's and Nova's scents rather well. It would just take a lot longer with all of these people." Aiden asked. "I have a better thing than birds," Umi smiled as she put both has together and an icy mist began to form around them. After a few moments, four Infinies appeared in front of them, "Since Infinie not only has the ability to fly but has the ability to carry us to him," Umi explained as she sent out the four Infinies. "Hopefully Tojima isn't hiding too hard for us to try and find," Umi sighed. "Lets do this thing." Aiden exclaimed with excitement. "But how will we ride them? They're kind of small." "Oh no, the Infinies are for you, I can fly myself," Umi claimed jokingly as she placed her hands together again and an icy mist covered them, after a few moments, a pair of ice wings appeared on her back. "Since you're much taller than Mizore it'll take two Infinies to carry you around long enough for us to find Tojima and one other Infinie will carry your stuff because it's easier for them to hold onto you without a backpack on, and lastly the other one can go ahead of us and look in different places," Umi explained as she looked at one Infinie and sent it off to look around the city. Aiden removed his pack and gave it to one of the Infinies and said thank you. "Well it's time to get going, also don't move around too much while we're in the air, it'll be hard to them to keep their grip if you do. Not to scare you in any way," Umi claimed as she flew up a couple feet from the air and Aiden right behind her with the two Infinies on his back and the other Infinie with his stuff. Aiden gulped audibly as he would have to put his trust into two tiny cats to carry him high above the city. When they latched onto his back and started to raise him up past the first building his stomach dropped. "Oh shi--" He caught himself muttering. He forgot how much he disliked going up this high without safety precautions. He had to keep a cool demeanor in front of Umi though so he smiled but there was a hint of worry in it. Aiden was only able to really spot a couple peoples auras but other than that he was horrible at it but luckily one was Tojima's, his best friend, and Nova, his girlfriend. He tried to remain calm while up above but it was to much for him. He was good at picking up auras in the first place and the flying wasn't helping, he would have to rely on Infinite. Umi looked over to Aiden and it didn't take much to notice Aiden being uncomfortable, "Aiden, to be honest, flying can get pretty scary especially went in a fight and trying to maintain flight but once you really take in the view you see, you become more willing into flying," Umi explained remembering different times of flying herself. They started to head Southern of the city, "Since most of Northern is busy with vendors and such so I'm assuming it would be much quieter down South of the city," Umi concluded as the crowds of people became smaller and the noise became quieter. "Oh yeah this is somewhere Tojima would be around," Umi claimed as she stopped in mid-air as she saw the Infinie she sent ahead came towards them. "I found him and his not too far away," Infinie claimed excitedly as she flew back in the direction she came from. "Wait Infinie! You need to slow down! Gosh I found how impatient she can be," Umi complained as they manage to catch up to her. They approached closer to the ground and started weaving through alleys, "Okay from here let's go by foot," Umi claimed as she landed on the ground and Aiden not too far behind. Umi destroyed her wings then the two Infinies that carried Aiden. The Infinie that carried Aiden's pack gave it back to him and Umi proceed to destroy the third Infinie, "It always feels extremely weird destroying clones," Umi muttered as Aiden put his pack back on. "Come on, this way," Infinie claimed and she began to start gliding towards a small cluster of worn out houses and saw a shadow hidden in between two house. "Hiding in the shadows, Tojima?" Umi asked with a small smile as Infinie laid onto of her head, I'll keep one she might come in handy later on. '' Tojima's Trial Tojima stood in a large, open plaza. The masked man of towering height being the only soul around, that coupled with his dark clothing on such a sunny day making him nearly impossible to miss to anyone approaching from the four possible directions in which the participants could enter. The after sun had begun to dip slightly, no longer hanging directly overhead and allowing the shadows to stretch out from the objects blocking the light. Hearing footsteps approach, Tojima snapped out of his deep thoughts and turned to face the two who had interrupted him. The man addressed them with a nod, not being one for formalities with people he barely knew. Once the two had stopped on the large golden circle that signified the center of the plaza, Tojima cleared his throat ready to present them with the second part of this trial. "Good and bad, right and wrong. There are people in this world who believe those ideas to be as clear cut as black and white, that things are much more simple than others tend to make them out to be." Tojima started, his voice cold and emotionless, " As mages of any level of skill or rank you will be tasked with upholding not only the morals of the guild but your own as well. You will be forced to make tough decisions with no clear right or wrong answer and be forced to live with the choices you make. This idea is why you have been asked to meet me here today, to be faced with making a tough choice that will reflect on how not only I will see you, but your fellow guildmates as well." Tojima explained before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small piece of hard candy. He then proceeded to unwrap it, lifting his mask ever so slightly before popping the red sphere into his mouth. After a moment, Tojima continues, "Something has gone terribly wrong and you have been forced into a situation in which you must choose to condemn on of your loved ones to death. In this situation let us say it is your mother and your sister. Anyways, one of them must die and the choice has been given to you. You are powerless to do anything but choose. Which would you consider the lesser of two evils? Who would you condemn to death? Your relationship with your parents or lack there of should not affect your answer as the use of mother and sister are merely there to help you understand the gravity of the situation you find yourself in. I do not need explanations, only answers. Do decide quickly, time is short." "Wow the questions this year are pretty tough and gloomy even a bit dark for you Tojima." Aiden responded firstly. "Well, I don't have a sister as far as I know and I love my mother so its hard for me to be unbiased in this situation. But I think if I did have a sister and it was possible to love them equally, I would have to choose to condemn my mother." Aiden finished without an explanation following Tojima's rules. "Alright on to the next person." He shook Tojima's hand and left with Umi. "Well then, Tojima, kinda of hard not to be bias but to put all this metaphorically and metaphorically my mothered would love me. I would choose to condemn my mother, it's a mother's job to protect her children and for them to live their life even if she is not there to guide them and watch," Umi explained and then let out a deep sigh. "Wow that hit home Tojima but again it's metaphorical," Umi claimed as she went up and hugged him and left with Aiden to the next person. Nova's Trial As Nova was approached by the two participants she gave a cheery wave and beckoned them forward with her hand. Practically buzzing with excitement at both being found so she could deliver her lines and the curiosity of how this pair will answer, the short redhead she announced, "Hello, it's great to see you two and congrats on making it this far. I have a riddle for you that you simply need to answer to advance. Maybe you hit it right on the head, maybe you don't, just tell me what you think, okay? Are we ready?" Clearing her throat and bringing her features, tone, and body language into one of solid monotonous being, she continued with the promised riddle. "''A Pope in red stands atop his jewel torus. His Cardinals surround him, seeking guidance towards the truth. Though the Pope confesses his secret in the Latin midday. His alliance will always lie with one Cardinal above the rest. This polar persona will vary to a degree, but his direction will not change. With this he will lead his followers to the salvation they seek. His guided judgement may be trustworthy, but it is not always true. What is this Church that houses the Pope and his Cardinals?" "Here's the riddle! I knew it had to be coming some time. Glad it was from you babe." Aiden hugged Nova. "Alright most of the time the riddles in the trials are metaphors for something...." Aiden tapped on his chin while trying to figure it out. He could see his girlfriend giggling while she was withholding the answer from him.'' Maybe I could tickle it out of her or just ask for the answer. No, thats dumb and wouldn't be acceptable for the S Class Trials. Okay, Okay.. Let me see. A pope in red... Surrounding Cardinals.... Midday..... One specific Cardinal though.... hmmm. ''"The best I can think of is space." Aiden said bluntly with a sort of uncertainty in his voice. "The sun is the pope as it is red and on fire, he's surrounded by the other planets that need its heat. He gives the perfect amount of heat to one Cardinal which is this planet the time when it is the brightest is midday. So I guess the Church that houses the Pope and his Cardinals is space. Hopefully I got it right, I would hate to disappoint you. I must be off to find our guild master now." He gave a quick peck on Nova's cheek and then ran away with Umi to find Samarra. "Nova, what's with all the riddles, I'm not good with these! This is gonna take a minute," Umi complained but got into thinking. ''Well the Pope is a leader and the Cardinals seek truth from him... his alliance will always lie with one Cardinal above the rest... This would make me think of a guild, the Pope being the master and the one Cardinal above the others would be a S-Class but a jewel torus and dress in red.. red tends to represent blood and suffering and jewels tend to represent greed and wealth so possibly a dark guild... but what about midday... normally midday is when the sun is at its hottest so maybe it represents the goal of being the best? "''Did I mention how much I hate riddles? Anyways, I'm thinking the Church is a dark guild and the Pope dressed in red is the master and the Cardinals are members and the Cardinal above all is a S-Class mage or the second hand person for the Pope and midday represents the goal of achieving something?" Umi just said trying to see if she missed a detail but failed. "Well this mixed up my head, Nova, but I'll see you later," Umi said smiling as she hugged her and ran off with Aiden. "Aren't you two just adorable," Umi teased Aiden as they went off for Samarra. Samarra's Trial She was delighted to see that one pair had finally made it to her location, but she could sense the heightened emotion and nerves radiating from their being before they even walked into the courtyard. She found it almost laughable that they would be nervous, as she believed her part in this trial was the simplest of them all. She gives the two a warm smile as she folds her hands down in front of her, “Glad to see a team has finally made it to the Colosseum! Welcome you two, I hope the other judges weren’t too hard on you. But I wouldn’t be surprised if they were, as we hold this portion of the trial in high regards; probably much more so than the others. You have been asked to speak our guild’s motto, which I hope you knew, but you have realized that we speak little of power in those words. That is because we pride ourselves more on our intelligence and strong moral values, as well as our strength as a collective, rather than our individual power. That is why this trial was not one you could blaze your way through with raw strength and overwhelming spells; but was one that caused you to look inside and evaluate what was important to you and who you are. Through the choices you made in your words and your actions you showed us pieces of who you are, and given us an idea of how you would represent our guild as an S Class mage.” Samarra paused a moment to pull out two pieces of paper and pens, eyes intensely following her actions. “Now I am going to ask you to look inside one more time and reflect for your last challenge of this trial. You can write your answers down on these papers because I want your honest truth. Now I have three questions for you.” “The first question is why do you want to become an S Class mage?” Samarra pauses a moment to allow them to write down the question as well as their answers. Once she sees that the pens have stopped she continues on. “Number two. Who are you looking out for in these trials and why?” Samarra spoke, pausing one more time to allow for answers. “And finally number three. In this upcoming challenge, who do you want to face the most and why?” Samarra says with a smile, waiting for them to finish scribbling down their answers before taking their papers from them. She then moves aside to give way to the corridor that leads into the Colosseum and instructs them, “Thank you both, and congratulations on making it to the end of this second trial. You guys can go sit inside as we wait for the other teams to finish, then we will make our announcement for the final part of this S Class trial.” Aiden found a stone to write on as he grabbed the pen and paper from Samarra. "Thank you." He said politely as he then headed to the stone. He sat down and began to write. The first question, why. He answered the first question quickly as it is was rehearsed. "I want to make my parents proud of me, so they can see what I have become and feel safe and happy that I was able to achieve great things. Also I want my enemies to be wary of me as when I have a title such as this people will think twice before messing with my friends or me." Now the second question, who. "In the trials so far I have been looking out for my teammates. Haru and Scorpius in the first and Umi in this one. And Im sure that they are looking out for me." Easy. Aiden felt pretty good about the questions so far. The last one, another "who" question. "The person I want to face the most in the next challenge which I'm assuming is a duel is Adam D. Draco. He is a physical fighter who I have yet to have the pleasure of sparring or fighting against, and I heard he is very strong so I feel like he would be an appropriate opponent." Aiden dotted his last period and then handed the parchment back to Samarra.He looked back at Umi, "See ya on the inside." And smiled. He made his way into the Colosseum and found a seat on a bench. He then waited. Umi smiled and thanked Samarra for the paper and pen then sat down and began write, "Why do I want to become an S-Class mage, because it gives me new opportunities and new challenges to face and it would be a honor to become one." Umi began to think about the second question, "I've been looking for my partners, we have to have each others back if we both want to reach the goal we aim for and to be safe." And then the last Umi thought over well, "Haru Diabla, her magic compels me and I'm interested in her skills and how she uses it, it would make for an awesome battle," Umi smiled at the paper and got up and gave back the parchment to Samarra. She then walked into the Colosseum and waved to Aiden before sitting down and wait patiently.